


Du point de vue d’Amalthée

by Ahelya



Series: Les Soleils s'endorment [1]
Category: Fading Suns, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Défi d'écriture, Fei Liu prend soin de son maître, Gen, Humor, La vie des membres de la famille Jiangzuo, Points of View, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Le point de vue du médecin de Mei Changsu sur ce dernier...
Relationships: Lín Shū | Méi Chángsū | Sū Zhé et son docteur
Series: Les Soleils s'endorment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694395





	Du point de vue d’Amalthée

**Author's Note:**

> Comme demandé par Oceanna, un truc un peu plus léger que les 2 précédents OS écrits, grâce au prompt 18 du jeu d’avril du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net  
> Condition du prompt :  
> \- Un objet : un pot de fleur  
> \- Une date : en hiver  
> \- Un lieu : Un salon  
> \- Une réplique : Il/Elle a dit que j’avais le droit.

** Du point de vue d’Amalthée **

_Les rhumes ont les gris_

_Les brûlures ont les blancs_

_Amalthée vient cette nuit_

_Les os ont les bleus_

_Les os deviennent droits_

_Amalthée vient cette nuit._

_-_

_Comptine des enfants de Ravenne_

Quand on était un ur-ukar abandonné, sans clan, et recueilli par le temple du Sanctuaire Eternel de Saint Amalthée, on ne pouvait pas vraiment prétendre à être le médecin personnel de gens de qualité. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait donc servi Sainte Amalthée et ses préceptes dans les bidonvilles de Ligueheim, la ville-planète de la Ligue des Marchands ou sur la ligne de front de Symbiote. Il ne s’en était jamais plaint. Il était un ur-ukar et si le reste des Mondes Connus connaissait sa race pour son agressivité et ses envies de guerre et de rebellions contre leurs conquérants humains, peu d’humains se doutaient de certaines qualités de son peuple qu’il avait sienne depuis longtemps : la ténacité, l’endurance et la persévérance. Mais ici, dans le manoir du doyen de la famille Jiangzuo, ou plutôt dans le manoir du Pater Mei Changsu de la guilde des Fouinards, ces qualités étaient mises à rude épreuve.

Il avait servi Sainte Amalthée et ses préceptes dans les coins plus reculés, les plus hideux et les plus dangereux des Mondes Connus. Quand on lui avait demandé d’être le médecin personnel du doyen Mei Changsu qui devait prochainement s’installer sur Byzantium Secondus, il avait cru à une erreur. Qui aurait voulu d’un ur-ukar comme médecin personnel ? Mais c’était oublié qui étaient les Fouinards. Ils reconnaissaient la loi de l’Empereur bien sûr mais ils avaient surtout leurs propres lois et règles. Si l’un d’eux voulait d’un ur-ukar comme médecin personnel, personne ne l’en empêcherait…

En se mettant au service de celui dont il avait bientôt appris qu’il n’était pas seulement le doyen de la famille Jyangzuo mais surtout le Pater de la Guilde des Fouinards, il avait cru avoir accès à une retraite confortable sur la capitale des Mondes Connus. Il avait eu tort mais pas parce que son patient était le maître de l’une des « pires » guildes de la Ligue des Marchands. Il avait eu tort car le Pater Mei Changsu était le patient le plus têtu et le moins enclin à prendre soin de sa santé qu’il ait connu.

Le Pater était un homme malade, très malade. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu développer la maladie chronique qui le terrassait régulièrement mais en écoutant les conversations des autres habitants du manoir, il avait conclu à un accident de vaisseau spatial lors du passage dans un portail de saut, ce qui avait dû conduire le futur Pater à se retrouver exposer au vide interstellaire pendant un temps. Bien sûr, cette conclusion et la manière dont il était arrivé au service du Pater Mei Changsu, c’est-à-dire grâce à la recommandation du seul vao de l’ordre Eskatonique, l’Illuminatus Lin Chen, lui avait immédiatement fait penser au dernier voyage du prophète Zacharie qui avait disparu lors du passage d’une porte de saut menant aux mondes vaos.

Il se demandait tout de même parfois si son hypothèse était vraiment la bonne. Le Pater Mei Changsu souffrait de son mal incurable depuis une douzaine d’années. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu parler d’un accident de portail de saut à cette époque mais peut-être était-ce à cause de la bataille de Meiling et de ses conséquences. Face à la trahison et disparition de la maison Shu, de son armée et de ses vaisseaux, un accident de portail n’avait que peu d’importance.

Sauf si…

Le bruit d’un pot de fleur s’écrasant sur le sol lui fit lever la tête. Il regarda par la fenêtre du petit salon qui lui servait d’étude.

Ses trigonelles de Delphe !

Il sortit en courant de son étude. Qui avait renversé ses fleurs ? Il en avait besoin pour le traitement du Pater Mei Changsu !

Dehors, dans le jardin principal du manoir, il vit plusieurs fouinards de la famille Jyangzuo sourirent et rirent sous cape car Fei Liu, le jeune garde du corps vorox du Pater Mei Changsu, venait de prendre dans ses quatre puissants bras son maître pour le mettre à l’abri du froid hivernal en le transportant dans le salon ouvrant sur le jardin.

Il faillit abandonner ses trigonelles de Delphe pour aller faire des remontrances au Pater Mei Changsu. Que faisait-il encore dehors alors qu’il ne devait absolument pas s’exposer aux vents froids qui n’avaient pas cessé de souffler ces derniers jours ?!

Il préféra finalement aller vers les pots de fleurs brisés pour en ramasser les débris tout en se disant que, si c’était pour protéger leur maître, il pouvait pardonner au jeune vorox les dégâts qu’il venait de provoquer.

Il s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser les morceaux de terre cuite tout en pensant à Fei Liu. Le garde du corps du Pater Mei Changsu était un jeune vorox… Et les vorox, et leur planète, avaient été sous la tutelle de la noble Maison Shu avant qu’elle ne disparaisse… Non. Il refusait d’aller sur ce chemin-là. Il avait prêté serment en buvant la coupe d’Amalthée de protéger ses patients et leurs secrets quels qu’ils puissent être.

« Il a dit que j’avais le droit ! » s’exclama soudain Fei Liu.

Il releva la tête. Pourquoi les regards de tous les fouinards de la famille Jyangzuo étaient-ils tournés vers lui ? Il ne faisait que ramasser les débris de pots de fleurs. Il se rappela soudain ce qu’il avait dit au jeune vorox quelques jours plus tôt alors que le Pater Mei Changsu était encore sorti sans prendre la peine de se couvrir suffisamment.

Il tourna la tête. Un doigt vorox était pointé sur lui et un regard fouinard, plus durs que ceux de tous les autres fouinards présents dans le jardin, était posé sur lui.

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait prêté serment en buvant la coupée d’Amalthée et ce n’était pas parce que son patient était le plus difficile qu’il ait eu jusqu’à maintenant qu’il ne continuerait pas de tenir ses serments.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors pour celles et ceux qui se demandent à quoi peut bien ressembler un vorox (la race d’alien que j’ai attribué à Fei Liu) imaginez un loup ou lion géant à 4 bras. Voilà :p  
> En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Commentaire ?


End file.
